The game of roulette is well known in the gaming art. This game includes a wheel having 38 stations (the numbers 1 through 36, Zero, and Double Zero), and a ball which is cast onto the spinning wheel and alights on one of the stations as the wheel slows down. Half of the 36 numbers are odd and red, and the other half are even and black. Players are afforded the option on placing a variety of wagers including (1) odd or even, (2) red or black, (3) individual numbers, (4) combinations of numbers (eg four numbers), and (5) various ranges of numbers such as 1-12, 13-24, and 25-36. If the ball lands upon Zero (0) or Double Zero (00), the players lose all wagers except wagers specifically placed on these two stations.
The present invention utilizes cards to play a game having roulette-type features. The players can bet upon (1) odd or even, (2) red or black, and (3) low or high ranges of the numerical total of the dealt cards.